


不知道什么名的车

by Alanda_koh



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanda_koh/pseuds/Alanda_koh
Kudos: 1





	不知道什么名的车

他看着他的指尖，从腰身划到胸膛，解下第一颗扣子。

第二颗扣子，是在双腿之间，码数正合适的裤子失去了扣子的束缚也没有立刻落下，只是腰腹间感觉到微妙的放松。

第三颗扣子被解开，冰凉的手探进了衬衫内部，搭在对方厚实的胸膛上。

第四颗扣子……再也没有第四颗扣子了，性急的他干脆就着半开的裤子和衬衫，一只手揉弄他最喜爱的厚实胸膛，另一只手伸进了包着翘臀的内裤，顺着缝隙将两只手指塞进了温软的穴内。

紧紧贴着的胯下，他磨蹭着对方的硬物一下一下地顶胯，配合着身后逐渐深入的抽插，对方小声地闷哼一声，润湿了浅色的内裤，一片水迹隔着内裤让他感觉到了湿意。

他笑了笑，抽出在衬衫里肆意揉捏的手，轻勾对方的内裤，拉开的瞬间还能看见浓稠的白连成一条淫靡的丝线，然后断开。

他舔上他的唇，舌尖划过他每个牙齿，在对方口中汲取了津液，又专门挑了敏感的上颚轻舔，不顾对方抗议的呜咽声，将完成扩张任务的手指抽出，换上更为熟悉的硕大顶了进去。

他们缠绵着进行熟悉的动作，偶尔分开喘气的唇间拉出晶莹的黏液，又在还未断开之前重新含住，比起身下机械性重复的顶胯，他们似乎更加喜欢这种仿佛将灵魂吸入的舌吻，舌尖像蛇一样互相缠绕、挑逗、追逐，分开时尚未来得及收回的舌尖要比身下直接的性交来的色气，暗含着的性暗示更让人脸红心跳，似乎正在进行性交的不是身下的交合而是口中的嬉戏。

不安分的手游移在对方的身上，比起仅靠接吻就耗尽全部心神的对方，他显得更加游刃有余，手指游离在对方身上的敏感点之间，从耳后的轻划，到乳尖的掐弄，又划到双腿内侧的软肉，最后到架在肩膀上的脚踝。

每一次有意的挑逗不仅引出了含糊的呜咽，还有紧缩的后穴。

他猛地掐紧了乳尖，在逐渐尖锐的呜咽中加快了下身的动作，意识到什么的对方拍打着他的背，短暂分离又被含住的唇隐约说出了套、别射里面之类的话语，但显然没有被他放在心上。

抽插最后终止于他的一次深顶，以及不顾对方意愿射进穴内的精液。顺着他射精的劲头，对方一片白浊的腹部再次增添了一滩略显稀薄的精液，被恶趣味的他勾起抹在立起的乳尖以及吻得红肿的唇间。


End file.
